Multe Fire (MF) is a wireless access technology for extending a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system to an unlicensed frequency band, and it is able to use this technology individually in an unlicensed spectrum without the aid of carriers at a licensed frequency band. In order to enable the other devices operated at the unlicensed frequency band (e.g., a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) device) to fairly occupy a channel at the unlicensed frequency band and prevent these devices from interference with each other, a Listen Before Talk (LBT) mechanism, similar to a WiFi carrier monitoring technology, has been introduced into an MF physical layer. Different from Time Division Duplex (TDD) and Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) of the LTE system, the MF is not provided with a fixed uplink/downlink subframe configuration. A base station determines whether or not a determination of transmitting downlink data is accurate in accordance with the LBT mechanism, and a UE determines whether or not a determination of transmitting uplink data is accurate in accordance with uplink schedule grant from the base station and the LBT mechanism.
Network architecture having two basic access modes is provided by the MF. i.e., a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) access mode and a Neutral Host Network (NHN) access mode. The NHN access mode refers to a uniformly-planned, self-organized neutral network newly introduced by the MF, and an MF Radio Access Network (RAN) is connected to a Core Network (CN) of the NHN. The PLMN access mode is a network mode where the MF RAN is connected to a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) CN of a service provider, and the UE may perform S1 or X2 handover between the MF RAN and a 3GPP RAN in the PLMAN access mode. In addition, there is another hybrid access mode, i.e., the MF RAN is connected to the NHN CN and the 3GPP CN simultaneously.
An original Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) radio access technology of the 3GPP merely includes two modes, i.e., TDD and FDD. If the MF is introduced into the 3GPP, the E-UTRA may include three modes, i.e., TDD, FDD and MF. After the MF is introduced into the E-UTRA, any UE having an MF measurement capability may measure an MF cell, and any UE having a handover capability between the MF and the LTE may perform the handover between the MF cell in the PLMAN access mode and a 3GPP cell. However, currently, E-UTRA capability information does not include any indication information related to the MF mode, so it is impossible for the UE to achieve a handover function between the MF cell and the 3GPP cell and any other function related to the MF mode.